


Stars in the ceiling

by dirtypawshistorie



Series: Fluff Haikyuu!! one-shots to make souls better [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Two boys in a bed talking mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtypawshistorie/pseuds/dirtypawshistorie
Summary: Kageyama had a nightmare
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Fluff Haikyuu!! one-shots to make souls better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623076
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Stars in the ceiling

In a endless world made out of mirrors, he could see no reflection but one in front of him, showing a lifeless face similar to his that had paler skin and black voidless eyes. Adorned with a vicious false spiky teeth smile spreading all across its face, waving at him. 

Feeling chills down his spine, a corrosive panic trough his skin, he tried to move and look away, but the face suddenly scrunched up at that. Angry at his intent of escape. 

His false self began to appear in all the other mirrors. He could see every form in front of him, with an angry face and white smile teeth. 

He wanted to get away from that place, from that universe. Where those creepy beings couldn't reach him, but he couldn't move at all. He tried to blink more and more to see if anything changed every time, but now his surroundings seemed to black out. He couldn't see the endless mirrors any more, but now the beings started to reach to him. 

Just until the last being was about to reach him, it disappeared. The mirror now showed his teary scared face. But as he moved his hand up to dry the tears running down his cheek, the scary being reappeared. 

It took him from his shirt, pulled him into the mirror. But something tug him out. 

Kageyama took a big breath and sat up, chest heaving. He was hyperventilating from his nightmare, and the only noise he could hear at the moment was his heart beating trying to get out of his chest. He removed some sweat from his forehead with the back of his palm, and tried to remain calm. 

The nightmares started to appear after that game where everything went to shit. 

But now as a professional player, things are better. It's just that his mind plays him games sometimes, that make him remember who he was and why he shouldn't come back to that.

Looking through his bedroom window, he could see the full moon shining the darkness away. Its light came through to hit against his walls and seeing that he is home, indeed. Nothing to be scared of, Kageyama.

A light tug from his shirt made him realize what he was doing and felt surprise sweat down his neck. He was grabbing the person beside him too tight, so that he was waking up. 

''Hmm, Kageyama?'' the person beside him said with discomfort and raspy voice.

Even when he made him remember that in fact, he is in home, 'cause of how warm it made him feel when he grabbed to him by the waist, he felt so much shame.

Kageyama pulled up his covers and saw Hinata hugging him and snuggling his face on his stomach. Annoyed by the pressure Kageyama made against his body in his dreams.

Feeling shame redden his cheeks, Hinata started to wake up even so slowly, scrunching his face, blinking a few times with a sleepy sight. 

Kageyama could feel how every part Hinata's body was touching his, the way his strong arm surrounded him by the waist, their legs being tangled by the ankles, Hinata's spiky bed hair making his neck tingle and how snuggly the boy could be once in his chest. He felt his heart clench at the sight of the person he loved most being hassled by him. Just 'cause of a damn dream.

Furrowing his eyebrows he whispered under his breath ''Sorry to wake you up, go back to sleep '' 

Kageyama's palm started to caress in those orange strands, tangled by the sleep. They were so soft that made him to anchor in this earth, just to feel them every time he could. Then he moved down his neck and moved with some friction, trying to sooth the boy back to sleep.

But instead of relaxing him, Hinata's started to move more and lay himself to Kageyama's touch.

''Kageyama?'' Hinata whispered, opening his eyes and blinking up to him. His already awake mind started to frown in worry. Searching for his dark gaze, Hinata moved away from his touch to crawl up to face him. With one palm he touch lightly Kageyama's red cheek. It wasn't so comoon for Kageyama to wake up in the middle of the night all agitated, it has happened before, that's why he said with concern ''Are you 'kay?'' 

Kageyama saw the boy craw up to face him, then plop by his side. Feeling the rough hand touch his face, and the pain in his gut of guilt for waking him up, made him want to hide from those searching eyes. Hinata sometimes was just too good reading him, three years in together, and he knew him like he knew the court. So familiar, but yet, he gets a better and new way to get in it and surpass. 

Letting himself to rest against his pillow, feeling how Hinata was now resting his head by his shoulder, hand never leaving his face and taking as much air as he could, he relaxed. 

''Yeah, I think I am. Sorry to bother you'' Kageyama said not wanting to look at his boyfriend's face. Looking at his bedroom ceiling, he realised he still had those funny looking glowing stars. He remembered putting them in middle grade, thinking it would be cool. 

Hinata let out a big breath and pulled himself closer. Kageyama wanted to feel him closer, just a little bit more. Moving his arm around his shoulders, he lingeringly caress his way down to his waist, feeling the soft under shirt fabric in his palms. When he met his waist, he pulled the white fabric hem a little bit up and let himself feel Hinata's warm skin. 

Hinata could feel the shivers run down his spine and those long a calloused fingers, stroking delicately up and down his side. He too was looking at the ceiling, also noticing those weird stars. Slowly drifting back to sleep, he looked down his side and watched Kageyama's face. 

That worried face that he was so accustomed to. 

''Kageyama'' he called him softly ''Go back to sleep, please'' His boyfriend was one to worry out of nothing, and even when he understood that himself, right now the dream was over. 

''I'll try'' he responded. And Hinata knew that he was probably lying, with the insomnia record problem he had. 

So, to try and get both to sleep, Hinata moved his hand up and down Kageyama's chest. Feeling the wrinkles in his shirt, he let his hand feel the heartbeat under his fingertips. 

''Natsu too had nightmare's once in a while'' Hinata said abstently while looking at his own hand moving in Kageyama's chest. Feeling his stomach dance when Kageyama stopped his hand and grabbed firmly his waist. 

''She did?''

''Yeah, she had them pretty bad'' 

''Why?''

''I think it was a scary movie, she couldn't handle it well. But I learned a way to make her go to sleep'' Hinata then stopped his hand and moved down to meet Kageyama's waist. 

Hugging him tightly, he drew himself further in Kageyama's shoulder, just right by his ear. Now with Kageyama hugging him tightly too, and feeling the shudders his boyfriend had, he pressed his cheek against his face. 

Kageyama now tried to turn his head around to see him, but Hinata didn't let him, and grabbed his head too. Letting go, Kageyama huffed and kept looking at the ceiling. 

''What was it?'' he said now curious with his boyfriend shenanigans. 

''This'' Hinata said, stroking Kageyama's hair ''I brought her outside in my arms, and tell her to look at the sky. We both would count the stars in the sky, five minutes later, she was sleep in my arms'' 

Kageyama could feel the embarrassment crawl up his way back to his face, he didn't know exactly why, but Hinata being this near (Literally face to face) and telling him about his sister nightmares, and being compared to a five year old at the time, it made him feel bashful. 

Feeling warm against his cheek, Hinata let out a little snicker at how easily his boyfriend could feel ashamed. He laid on his elbow to look better at Kageyama, which now was evading his look. 

''We could just count sheeps, however 'ya want'' he said with a grinny smile. Hinata loudly yawned, and met his boyfriend's gaze with midway closed eyes.

Kageyama yawned too, Hinata snickered again. Kageyama rolled his eyes and started to stroke Hinata's side again. Silently telling him to budge and go to sleep. 

Now moving to lay on his side, he pulled Hinata closer to his chest and took a deep breath, letting the smell of his own shampoo in those orange strands to drift him back to sleep. Hinata returned to make little loops on Kageyama's chest, and snuggled his nose up to his neck. 

Still stirring to make himself comfortable he whispered muffled by Kageyama's shirt ''G'night''

Giving him a kiss on top of his head, and slowly closing his eyes feeling the heaviness of slumber take him he responded. 

''Good night''

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!   
> [ My tumblr ](https://dirtypawshistorie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
